


Sour Patches

by neogotmahback



Series: drabbles [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Theres some cursing, blink and youll miss it, donghyuck is whipped for mark but you wont hear him say it, johnny is mentioned for like .01 seconds, um
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24299839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neogotmahback/pseuds/neogotmahback
Summary: “stop fucking, swallowing so loud oh my God-”“I??? CAN’T CONTROL HOW LOUD I SWALLOW??????”Alternatively,Donghyuck running out in the middle of the night to buy some food Mark is craving.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Series: drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754305
Kudos: 57





	Sour Patches

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this a while ago, but i've just now decided to post it. sorry if there are any errors; it's like 11pm and i'm tired ™ cuz quarantine has my sleep schedule all fucked up  
> hope you enjoy this lil drabble :3

“I swear to  _ God _ ,” Donghyuck threw the covers off of himself, dragging it off Mark even as the older boy tried pulling it back. “This is the  _ last _ time I go out and buy you shit in the  _ middle of the fucking night _ ,” Donghyuck threw on a black, oversized hoodie - most likely Johnny’s - over his naked torso, pulled on some shorts over his boxers, and grabbed his wallet and keys that were strewn messily on the floor next to his nightstand. Donghyuck stops as he’s pulling the bedroom’s door open and looks back at Mark.

The boy in question is laying on the bed like a starfish, the covers on the floor from when Donghyuck pulled them off the older in spite. Sighing, Donghyuck goes back to pull the covers back on top of Mark and plants a gentle kiss on Mark’s parted lips. The older smooches him back tiredly, already halfway back into snooze-ville. 

  
  


At the 24-hour convenience store, Donghyuck contemplates whether to call Mark to ask him what specific chips he had been craving or just saying ‘fuck it’ and buying one of each type. Donghyuck chews on his bottom lip uncertainly. If he weren’t on such a tight budget, he wouldn’t think twice of buying whatever Mark wants  _ and more _ , but college is just so fucking expensive.

Donghyuck sighs and calls Mark.

Mark’s voice is raspy, vowels slurring together when he picks up and says,  _ “Hello?” _

“What were the chips you wanted, baby?”

Mark makes a noise that sounds like he choked on his spit.  _ “Uhh, could you get sour patches instead?” _

“Yeah,” Donghyuck moves out of the chip aisle to the candy racks near the checkout counter. The sour patches were less expensive than the chips so Donghyuck doesn’t feel bad about his wallet when he grabs four bags. “I’m gonna pay now, see you in a bit.”

_ “Thank you, Hyuck.” _

“No problem, baby.”

  
  


Once back in their dorm room, Donghyuck kicks his crocs off, takes off the hoodie and shorts, leaving himself in only boxers, and jumps on top of the Mark-sized lump on the bed. Mark groans and tries to push Donghyuck off, but Mark is still woozy from sleep and his noodle arms are nothing compared to a koala-like Donghyuck. 

“If you wake me up again at ass crack o’clock, I’m beating your flat ass.” Donghyuck pecks Mark on the nose. He pulls away to dump the bags of sour patches on Mark’s face.

“My ass is not  _ flat _ ,” Mark squawks, promptly ignoring the scoff Donghyuck makes. He props himself up against the headboard and focuses instead on shoving a handful of sour patches into his mouth once he gets a bag open. “ _ I was craving sour patches so much _ , thank you, Hyuck,” he says through a mouthful of the sour treats. He feeds some to Donghyuck when the younger finishes burrowing himself under the covers, wrapping his arms around Mark’s waist with his head on Mark’s chest.

“You’re welcome, hyung, now let me go to sleep. It’s tiring to look this handsome all the time and  _ someone _ woke me up from my beauty sleep- and could you stop fucking, swallowing so loud oh my God-” 

“I??? CAN’T CONTROL HOW LOUD I SWALLOW??????”

**Author's Note:**

> go stream nct127's punch mv


End file.
